La Semana De La Dulzura En El Sengoku
by CIELO PAZ
Summary: La semana de la dulzura para InuYasha y Kagome, basadas en la frase "Un chocolate por un beso"


**_Holaaa_**

**_Como están todos. Este es mi primer One-shot. Sé que la semana de la dulzura ya paso, pero fue escrito por esas fechas, pero no lo pude publicar ta que mi internet se fue :`( _**

**_Un gran beso a mi amiga Taijiya Figueroa Sango que fue la impulsora para que haga este One-Shot _**

**_Disclaimer: Ni InuYasha ni sus personajes son míos son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi_**

* * *

**_La Semana De La Dulzura En El Sengoku:_**

1 semana, ¡1 maldita semana! 1 horrible semana… Ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde que Kagome se había ido a su época. Nuestro hanyou favorito había estado más malhumorado que de costumbre y como siempre, tan pero tan "Puntual" como es el, fue rumbo al pozo deborahuesos a buscar a Kagome.

"¡Fhe! Esa niñata malcriada ya se ha tardado demasiado. ¡Pero quien se cree que es! Le di una semana ¡Una semana! Ya paso del medio día, y todavía no regresa"

—¡Tonta! Que acaso no se da cuenta que la necesito a mi lado… ¡No! Digo, Etto, que nosotros, nosotros la necesitamos

Sin ninguna vacilación el hanyou se decidió a ir a por la azabache y traerla de vuelta, aunque fuera a la fuerza. Pero antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa vio una blanca mano aferrarse a la vieja madera del borde del pozo

Pocos segundos después la azabache salió por completo del pozo, junto con una extraña bolsa negra con ella

—¡Hola InuYasha! —Dijo Kagome sonriéndole cálidamente— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estabas esperándome?

—¡Khe! Yo no gasto mi tiempo tan inútilmente

Kagome puso los brazos en jarra y lo miro con molestia— ¡Uyy! ¡No tenías por qué ser tan grosero!

El joven hanyou simplemente se cruzó de brazos y esquivo la molesta mirada de Kagome. Aunque no paro de mirar de reojo la extraña bolsa negra que Kagome traía.

En todo el camino hacia la cabaña de Kaede ninguno de los dos se habló, no era un silencio incomodo el que había entre ambos, ni tampoco uno cómodo, era más bien, solo… silencio

Cuando ambos llegaron a la cabaña de Kaede, todos los recibieron con una cálida sonrisa y un cordial saludo. El pequeño kitsune se lanzó a los brazos de Kagome y ella lo recibió gustosa

—¡Kagome!

—Hola Shippo, Muchachos, que gusto verlos

—Lo mismo digo Kagome—dijo Sango

—¿La paso bien en su época, señorita Kagome?

—Sí, pude ir a la escuela y descansar un poco. Por cierto monje Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Tomen—Kagome saco de su mochila amarrilla unos chocolates y le entrego uno a cada uno

—¡Dulce! —Dijo Shippo emocionado sacándole el envoltorio al chocolate

—Mu…muchas…muchas—Miroku termino de comer el chocolate—Muchas gracias señorita Kagome. Pero… ¿Se puede saber porque nos ha traído dulces? Digo, no es que me moleste, de hecho estaba delicioso—Se sobo el estómago—Pero.. Usted siempre le trae dulces al pequeño Shippo, siempre a él solo, y a nosotros nos trae otras cosas, Nunca nos trae dulces. ¿Por qué el cambio?

—Porque es la semana de la dulzura

— ¿La semana de qué? —Preguntaron al unisonio todos

—La semana de la dulzura.

Todos se miraron entre si confundidos

— ¿Qué es eso, Kagome? —Pregunto Sango

—Mmm…—se tocó la barbilla pensativamente—La semana de la dulzura es una semana en que todos se regalan dulces unos a otros, en señal de cariño. Aunque la idea original es "Un chocolate por un beso"

Miroku e InuYasha dieron un pequeño salto al escuchar la última oración.

_"Un chocolate por un beso"_

_"Un chocolate por un beso"_

_"Un chocolate por un beso"_

Se repetía una y otra vez la misma oración en la cabeza del joven monje, y del hanyou peliplateado. El primero ya se estaba empezando a plantear muy seriamente el infundir esa costumbre tan "Hermosa" en toda la región. Y al mismo tiempo se planteaba como conseguir una tonelada de dulces para regalárselos a las hermosas jovencitas de la aldea, _Por si acaso…_

Y el segundo miraba con mucho detenimiento la bolsa negra, la miraba con tanta intensidad que parecía como si con la vista intentara atravesarla. Esa bolsa olía a dulce…. Al principio no le había tomado atención, pero después de la frase dicha por Kagome empezó a atar cabos en su mente pensando que si esos eran dulces, alguien se los había regalado y si se los habían regalado, significaba que… _¿Había intercambiado un beso por esos dulces?_

Enojado, el hanyou se paró y se marchó de la cabaña si decir ni una palabra

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué le pasa a InuYasha?

—No se preocupe por el señorita Kagome, seguramente solo fue a caminar—Dijo Miroku despreocupadamente, acercándose con disimulo a Kagome—Por cierto señorita Kagome… ¿Sabe dónde puedo conseguir más de esos dulces?

— ¿Por qué lo pregunta monje Miroku? —Pregunto inocentemente Kagome

—Es que me parece que las jovencitas de la aldea merecen también un dulce en este día tan especial, sería muy egoísta no compartir esta costumbre tan hermosa. Así que quería saber dónde conseguir más de esos dulces para dárselos a las jovencitas y de paso pedirles un hij…

Antes de que Miroku terminara de completar su "Frase clásica" la hermosa exterminadora se levantó y le dio un golpe con su Hiraikotsu al tiempo que gritaba

— ¡Monje Pervertido!

—Ouch…—Se sobo el golpe—Sanguito, me dolió

—Bien merecido que se lo tenia

—Pero Sango…

— ¡Cállese!

Shippo salto al hombro de Kagome y le susurro

—Uy… Estos dos otra vez están peleando, últimamente han estado haciéndolo mucho

—Tranquilo Shippo, seguramente solo han tenido una semana mala, ya verás que pronto se arreglaran—Kagome se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta

— ¿A dónde vas, Kagome? —Pregunto Shippo

—Voy a ver a InuYasha, Parecía enojado…

—Uy! Ese perro tonto, seguro que le agarro otra de sus pataletas…

Kagome rio suavemente ante el comentario de Shippo y dijo

—Ojala que solo sea eso. Si necesitas algo, en esa bolsa—Señalo la extraña bolsa negra que había traído—Ay muchos dulces que me regalaron, puedes comerlos si quieres—Kagome salió y de inmediato Shippo se lanzó a la bolsa negra y comenzó a comer su contenido.

Toda la tarde Kagome estuvo buscando a InuYasha, pero no lo encontró, ¿Dónde se habría metido?, su mente divago todas las posibilidades existentes y al final decidió optar por la más lógica y dolorosa

—Seguramente esta con…Kikyo

Por la mejilla de Kagome se derramo una solitaria lágrima y un sollozo se escapó de sus labios. En medio de su gran tristeza por acto de instinto y sin pensarlo se dirigió al pozo y salto en él, sin saber lo que había pasado en su época mientras ella buscaba a InuYasha

**_—Pov InuYasha—_**

No podía creer que en verdad yo estaba haciendo esto, ¡Era simplemente ridículo! Y todo por culpa de Kagome. A no, pero ya se las verá conmigo, después de que termine de hacer esta estupidez iré y le diré a la cara que…

— ¡Amigo orejas de perro! ¿Ya terminaste? —Pregunto Sota entrando a la cocina, suprimiendo una risita al ver a InuYasha con un gorro de cocinero y un delantal de perritos

— ¡Fhe!

—A-amigo… que hiciste…—Pregunto Sota sudando como caballo (NA: los cerdos no sudan) con el rostro pálido como la nieve

— ¿De qué diablos hablas?

Sota miro sin expresión toda la cocina y de manera desesperada me pregunto agarrándose de mi haori

—¿¡Seguro que no quieres que te ayude!?

—¡Ya te dije que no! —Dije ya exasperado por oír tantas veces la misma pregunta—¡Yo puedo solo!

—Pero amigo, si sigues con este paso vas a acabar con todo el chocolate que hay en la casa—Dijo Sota con los ojos llorosos mirando las ollas en el suelo con chocolate quemado

—¡Fhe! Esas eran pruebas, esta es la buena—Dije orgulloso mostrándole el chocolate que estaba haciendo con tanto esmero

Sota lo olio e hiso una mueca de asco

—Uff, eso está quemado…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Imposible! —Dije viendo incrédulo lo que había estado haciendo hace horas

—¿Estás seguro de haber leído bien las instrucciones? —Dijo Sota agarrando uno de los libros de cocina que estaba en la estantería

—¡Khe! No necesito de un estúpido libro

**_(Gotita estilo anime de parte de sota)_**

—Negó con la cabeza con resignación y después dio un suspiro cansado—Haber… aquí dice que primero Se funde el chocolate junto con la mantequilla al baño María. Luego En un recipiente a parte, se mezcla la yema de huevo con el brandy, el azúcar y las almendras hasta que forme una pasta cremosa y homogénea. A continuación se vierte un poco del chocolate fundido en los moldes. Se añade una cucharadita de la mezcla anterior en el interior de cada molde y se cubre nuevamente con un poco de chocolate fundido. Una vez llenados los moldes se introducen en el frigorífico hasta que queden solidificados y ya estarán listos—Sota levanto la mirada y me miro preguntándome con la mirada si había entendido. Lo cual le respondí con una expresión de "No entendí ni J"

—InuYasha, Sota ¿Qué hacen? —Pregunto la madre de Kagome entrando a la cocina

—El amigo InuYasha quiere hacer un chocolate para Kagome

Me sonroje y asentí débilmente con la mirada baja, tapada por mi flequillo

—Oh, pues ¿Necesitan ayuda?

Sota negó—No, el amigo con orejas de perro quiere hacerlo solo

—Bueno, si necesitan ayuda me avisan ¿Si? —La madre de Kagome se fue y Sota la siguió. Dejándome a mí solo

**_—Fin Pov InuYasha—_**

**_—15 Minutos Después—_**

La señora Higurashi sostenía el libro de cocina en una mano y preparaba los ingredientes para el chocolate a la par que le decía muy detalladamente a InuYasha los utensilios de cocina que le tenía que traer.

Ahora InuYasha era un simple ayudante de cocina, pero no por eso menos importante, ya que ayudo mucho a la señora Higurashi a hacer el chocolate. Por eso mismo tardaron menos de lo que indicaba el libro que tardarían

Sacaron el chocolate de la heladera y todo ya estuvo listo. InuYasha se dirigía con su chocolate a la salida de la casa de los Higurashi pero antes de que lograra alcanzarla, Kagome entro dando un portazo y subió corriendo a su habitación, sin notar la presencia del joven hanyou.

Sin pensarlo dos veces InuYasha siguió el mismo camino que anteriormente había tomado Kagome. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y vio a Kagome tirada en su cama boca abajo ¿Llorando?

—¿Kagome? —Dijo suavemente InuYasha acercándose lentamente a la cama de la joven

La recién nombrada aparto un poco la cara de la almohada y vio al peliplata de cuclillas mirándola fijamente

—¿InuYasha? —Se apartó de la almohada y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su uniforme—¿Qué haces aquí?

El albino aparto su mirada para que no notara su sonrojo y se paró

—Feliz semana de la dulzura—susurro casi ineludiblemente extendiéndole la cajita donde estaba el chocolate

Con sorpresa la chica tomo la cajita con las manos temblorosas por el nerviosismo y la abrió, llevándose la sorpresa de su vida

—¿Un…un…un chocolate?

—¡Fhe! Si no te gusta dámelo a mí que yo tengo hambre

La azabache miro incrédula a InuYasha y de un momento a otro sin que el peliplata se diera cuenta ella se lanzó a abrazarlo

—Gracias, InuYasha…Me encanta—susurro Kagome a la orejita blanca y peluda de InuYasha que se movió graciosamente al sentir la melodiosa voz tan cerca

_Momento de silencio…_

Ambos permanecieron abrazados por un buen rato. Kagome disfrutaba de la calidez que le brindaba InuYasha y InuYasha disfrutaba el tenerla entre sus brazos, estaban muy tranquilos, por lo menos Kagome, ya que InuYasha aunque ella no se diera cuenta estaba muy nervioso y ansioso

—¿InuYasha? —Pregunto Kagome extrañada al sentirlo temblar—¿Te sientes bien?

—Kagome…yo…yo…

—¿Qué pasa?

El rojo que cubría las mejillas del hanyou se extendió por toda su cara dejándolo exactamente igual que su haori. Su respiración se empezó a agitar, empezó a sudar y a balbucear

—Enserio ¿Estas bien? —Dijo Kagome ya un poco preocupada—Mmm… no tienes fiebre—Toco con una mano la frente de InuYasha y con la otra la suya

—¡Tonta! No estoy enfermo

—Y entonces que…

—Solo estoy un poco nervioso…—Admitió vergonzoso—Ya sabes…por lo el beso

Kagome se sonrojo

—¿Que…que…que…que beso I-InuYasha?

—¡No te hagas la tonta! Tu dijiste que en "La semana de la dulzura" a cambio de un chocolate te daban un beso

En ese momento Kagome sintió como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría

¿El chocolate que le había obsequiado InuYasha era porque quería…Un beso? ¿InuYasha quería besarla?

El calor de sus mejillas comenzó a quemarle, sentía una vergüenza terrible, pero de todas formas tenía que hacerlo, ella misma había dicho eso de los chocolates y los besos, ya no podía retractarse.

Además no era que estuviera haciendo un GRAN sacrificio, no, en verdad la idea comenzaba a tentarla. Un beso de InuYasha a cambio de un chocolate que evidentemente había sido echo por el (El chocolate tenía como decoración a un dibujo de un mini InuYasha matando a un Youkai con su colmillo de acero)

Reí por lo bajo y me pare de puntillas acercándome al rostro de InuYasha. Fue un corto, suave, pero muy dulce beso. Me separe de InuYasha y lo mire a los ojos

InuYasha Pestañeo confundido

—¿Eso fue todo?

—¿Cómo que "Eso fue todo"? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Kagome frunció el ceño y lo miro asesinamente

—Bah, si hubiera sabido que era solo eso me hubiera comido yo el chocolate

—InuYasha…—Gruño Kagome levantando su puño con una vena resaltada—¡Osuwari!

**_¡Bloom!_**

—Perra…—susurro InuYasha contra el suelo

—¡Idiota! ¡Osuwari! ¡Osuwari! ¡Osuwari!

**_¡Bloom! ¡Bloom! ¡Bloom!_**

**_(Ahh… —Suspiro—hay cosas que no cambian)_**


End file.
